


Trailbazers

by GinnyStar



Series: Drabble Collection 2015 [1]
Category: Ship Series - Anne McCaffrey, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something won't leave me alone. I know its Nano Write, but I'm not taking it on. This just a idea that won't let me go. Might bit put in bit and parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Life to Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feminine Troubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557732) by [Evil Overwench (Thornwitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornwitch/pseuds/Evil%20Overwench). 
  * Inspired by [Purus Amor Spiritus Paeoniis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034331) by [gatekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat), [Verilidaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verilidaine/pseuds/Verilidaine). 
  * Inspired by [Swords and Jewels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439231) by [buckeyebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckeyebelle/pseuds/buckeyebelle). 
  * Inspired by [Brainship Enterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316977) by [starsinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger). 
  * Inspired by [no particular place to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218286) by [astrokath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath). 
  * Inspired by [Gift Snippets: McCaffrey and Transformers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690902) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 
  * Inspired by [Meeting In the Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773597) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 
  * Inspired by [Voyage of the Sparrow Hawk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378564) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 
  * Inspired by [Just a Computer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468961) by [HappyHour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've re-read and re-listen to The Ship Who Searched, and a section comes to mind, Tia and Professor Phillip Gryphon bin Brogen talking over her options before she wanted to become a brainship. I only own my OCs
> 
> This is also in memory of Anne McCaffrey, and a friend who passed away quite suddenly, this year.

She recalled something that Hypatia Cade told her about that Professor Phillip Brogen, was looking for some head up Archaeological Institute Home Base, she like numbers and her problem was like Mora, they tried to treat it, the treatment only slowed not stopped the early aging, that her parents tried. The treatments started to fail, by seven, she was one of the older brains, but she didn't like to travel, but she fill a management, and a need that wasn't met. She was in training with in the shell program, there was nothing wrong with her brain. She watched and listened for her parents who worked in Administration area of Class Three digs, she was educated on site, for most of her time, she was use to being by herself, to make her parents look good at parties. She was filling a want that the Archaeological Institute have been wanting, heading their Home Base Research Section, for many years. 

Working on the large stacks of data collected, from all over her mind was content, running multiple lines of thoughts at once, trying to find the answers to the instruction give, to forwarded what was the answer, she was like something, able handle vast amounts of raw information, sort it, analyze it, and deliver it in how they wanted it, using complex algorithms. As it in the header. 

She learned the techniques when she only had her primitive audio and visual units were operational, in case what happen to brains in the pass like Helva, and could happen, even to someone in management, a stationary brain, something could happen to her even. She found that closing off and centering her self made it easier, to go into Deep Sleep, or into a big project. 


	2. Graduation and Installment at the Archaeological Institute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to take me longer then I thought. for some of the it I want to do right.  
> A.N. Ship Who Search, copyright belongs to Anne McCaffrey and Mercedes Lackey whoever they have allowed the rights to it, which certainly doesn't include me. The song here is Arafel's Lament, music by Heather Alexander, lyric by Mercedes Lackey. If you have the opportunity to listen to it on YouTube or somewhere, please do. No money has been made from this fanfic and no copyright infringement is intended. All I own are my OCs. @ buckeyebelle for I hope I got this right. For that song well not and some else I've listen to reader that is doing her essay in http://www.audible.com/pd/Dragonwriter-Audiobook/B00DTVMH1M Also thanks to something that http://archiveofourown.org/works/6468961 gave me the right wording to work on that section.

When she graduation Professor Phillip Brogen, had given her diploma, First in many fields, too many to list here.

Alex and Tia were there, to see her graduation, and ready to take her to Institute, which was a short hope away. The short hop from the Central Laboratory Schools and the Archaeological Institute didn't need the drive for it was in the same subspace as Central. 

She was down to her primitive audio and visual units, the Helva, modification that were build into her shell. The memories of not being able to move pre-shell came back, but she centered her self, and made it. She had made the painful memories of being unable to move, transition to her new shell, and post, she wasn't like AH One-Oh-Three-Thee, who wanted to find the home world. She was one that like numbers, and not traveling, she was happy crunching numbers, and filing archives. She was he was happy to fill at need at the Institute. 

They were rendered blind and deaf, not sensing anything outside of themselves, which could do some much damage. stuck in this void of nothing and aware of themselves. And when unable to tell the passing time some experienced the brief terror of nothing for just a moment, and some experienced prolonged void for a long time, some didn't make it, and some did.


End file.
